Traditional learning management systems (“LMSs”) provide an integrated system with tools to organize and administer electronic learning courses. Activities and materials managed by an LMS usually include enrollment, management of assignments, lesson plans, syllabi, discussion forums, file sharing, chats, etc. Contrary to the present invention, traditional LMSs focus on the administration of enrollment and curriculum rather than on management of the participants engaged in a problem or project-based learning process within a social network. Such systems are unable to establish learning relationships between individuals as contrasted with enrollment in a course. Such systems are unable to establish an explicit indication of a learning relationship. Such systems are unable to monitor and provide feedback regarding the participation between people in a social network who have established a learning relationship.
Most social networks are organized for self-expression and are not used as platforms for coordinating collaborative learning activities. Although many technologies that are used for social networking, such as wikis and weblogs, and profiles, are readily available, social networks with embedded curricula or that specifically address online learning using these technologies, have not been established.
Again, contrary to the present invention, traditional Learning Management Systems generally support lesson-oriented curricula rather than providing a framework and tools for self-directed acquisition of knowledge within a network of content and participants in network for learning.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent same or analogous features or elements of the invention.